Sans toi, plus rien ne va
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Comment réagit Nathan à la mort soudaine de son frère ? Spoiler Heroes 1x19 0.07. Parce que cette scène aurait pu du se terminer autrement. Slash PeterxNathan léger.


Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ces temps-ci je suis très inspirée par le couple NathanxPeter. Je trouve d'ailleurs cette scène très émouvante mais quelque peu assombrie par la présence de Claire ( attention je suis aussi fan de la Cheerleader ce n'est pas une critique!!). Voilà donc comment j'aurais aimé que cela se passe. Enjoy!_  
_

oooOOOoooOOOooooooOooooOOoooooOooooooooOooooOOoooOoooooooooOOooooOoOoOoOOoooooooooooOOoooOOOOOooOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOO

**Sans toi, plus rien ne va. **

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, cognant contre le mur d'entrée, y laissant une profonde marque noirâtre. Elle n'eut le temps de se refermer qu'une silhouette s'engouffra dans le hall. L'homme laissa tomber à terre le sac et la veste qu'il tenait, jetant des coups d'oeil apeurés autour de lui._

_" M'man !!" appela-t-il en direction de l'escalier qui lui faisait face._

_" Nathan." entendit-il appeler à sa droite._

_Il pivota pour faire face à sa mère, dont les yeux, rougies par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser avant son arrivée, le fixaient gravement. Sa main droite posée sur son coeur, semblat craindre qu'il ne la lâche à tout moment, elle semblait hésiter à lui parler, mais Nathan ne s'en soucia pas. A cet instant, une seule chose l'importait._

_" Où est-il ? " dit-il en entrant dans le salon où elle l'attendait, son teint pâle contrastant avec son tailleur noir. Elle semblait déjà en deuil._

_C'est alors que son regard glissa sur le canapé à sa droite et que son coeur manqua un battement: Peter y était allongé, habillé de noir et pâle, tout comme sa mère. Son visage était couvert de sang et il était blessé à plusieurs endroits._

_Mais ce qui attirait l'attention de Nathan étaient ses yeux. Eux qui avaient toujours été d'un marron pétillant et plein de vie, qui l'avaient toujours fixé avec tendresse, étaient à présent voilé de blanc, lui fermant les portes de l'esprit de Peter._

_Ses jambes devinrent soudainement trop faibles pour soutenir son corps et il posa un genou à terre, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur du corps sans vie._

_" Il est mort, Nathan." entendit-il à ses côtés et son souffle se coupa sous cette affreuse réalité._

_Craintivement, il approcha ses mains de Peter et, lorsqu'il l'eut touché, ne put se retenir de l'attirer à lui dans une ultime étreinte. Son coeur se serra en sentant le corps froid de son frère se coller au sien._

_" Non, non...Peter !__" gémit-il, son cri mourant dans l'épaisse couche de vêtements que portait son frère. " Il n'était pas censé mourir de cette façon. Il n'était pas censé mourir de cette façon!! " s'écria-t-il, serrant un peu plus fort Peter._

_Non, il n'était pas censé mourir ainsi, pas aussi bêtement. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde, fondé un projet, même si lui, ne l'avait pas soutenu, il avait décidé de sauver le monde._

_Mais le sort du monde lui importait peu, ce qui le bouleversait le plus était que son frère soit mort sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. De savoir que, pendant que son frère se faisait tuer, lui était en train d'admirer des toiles tout en parlant de sottises avec un vieux fou._

_" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? " demanda-t-il désespérément à sa mère._

_Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Il avait réussi à surmonter la mort de son père uniquement parce que Peter avait été là pour l'aider. Son jeune frère ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Nathan avait apprécié cette période durant laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, s'entre-aidant, se soutenant._

_Chaque visite de Peter l'emplissait d'une joie et d'une tendresse qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'éprouver. Chaque fois que le jeune homme l'avait appelé et qu'il avait sentit qu'il se sentait mal, Nathan avait volé à son secours, au sens propre comme au figuré._

_Maintenant qu'il était parti, que pouvaient-ils faire ?_

_" Nous devons le cacher." trancha la voix de sa mère._

_Il releva brusquement la tête à cette réponse. " Quoi ?"_

_Avait-il bien entendu ?_

_" Jusqu'à la fin des élection." reprit-elle en se postant derrière face à lui. " La dernière chose qu'aurait voulu ton frère était d'être la cause de ton échec."_

_Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. _

_" Cela n'a plus d'importance, Peter est mort, je ne veux pas parler de ça..." gémit-il, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère, cherchant à fuir la douleur dans cette odeur de caramel qu'avait toujours eu la peau de Peter._

_Plus rien n'avait d'importance, que ce soient les élections, sa popularité ou même le sort du monde. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si Peter n'était pas là. Plus rien n'avait d'attrait pour lui si son frère n'était pas à ses côtés._

_oooooOOOOoooooOooooOOooooooOOOoooooOoooo_

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'objet qui t'a tué ?"

Relevant la tête, Nathan sortit de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de revoir le corps inanimé de son frère, couvert de sang, les yeux vitreux. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Levant les yeux, il vit Peter, debout face à lui, examinant le morceau de verre que Claire avait extrait de l'arrière de son crâne, lui permettant ainsi de se régénérer.

Le Peter qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait vu une heure auparavant. Après s'être lavé et changé, il avait retrouvé sa pureté originelle. Faisant face à le fenêtre qui longeait le bureau dans lequel ils étaient, il était baigné de lumière, si bien que Nathan ne put détacher ses yeux de lui. Peter lui tournant le dos, il pouvait l'examiner à sa guise.

Il s'autorisa tout de même à prendre un ton ironique lorsqu'il lui répondit:

" Tu pourrais peut-être le mettre sous ton oreiller."

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne reprenne. " Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait." avoua-t-il d'une voix éteinte, la scène repassant devant ses yeux.

" N'y pense plus." lui répondit son frère, se désintéressant de l'objet en entendant le ton qu'avait utilisé Nathan.

Il quitta sa place et s'approcha de son grand frère, tout en gardant ses distances. Il savait que lorsque Nathan ouvrait son coeur, il faisait de gros efforts, ceci n'étant pas dans ses habitudes. Peter faisait donc toujours en sorte de ne pas le déranger. " Je ne suis pas mort." reprit-t-il.

" Oui mais si tu l'étais ?" repondit aussitôt Nathan, tentant de cacher l'angoisse qui pointait dans sa voix.

Il continuait d'observer son frère, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que celui-ci ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, ce qui le dérangeait fortement.

" Je ne sais pas qui je suis sans toi." dit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux se baissant vers le sol, refusant de croiser ceux de Peter. C'est à ce moment que le jeune Petrelli leva les siens vers lui.

" Bien sur que si, tu es Nathan Petrelli." répondit-il aussitôt. " Toujours premier de la classe, major de promo, le plus à même de..."

Nathan releva les yeux vers lui et cette fois, Peter ne baissa pas les siens, bien que son regard cilla. Il continua, mal à l'aise:

" Tu es comme ça avec ou sans moi."

Evidemment, Nathan avait toujours été le meilleur, que ce soit en sport, en cours ou auprès des filles. Il dégageait une assurance et un magnétisme auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

" Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça grâce à toi ? " lui répondit Nathan.

Son regard était soudain devenu trop insistant et Peter détourna la tête, s'appuyant sur le bureau où était assis Nathan, à quelques centimètres de lui.

" On est surtout ce que les gens attendent qu'on soit. Sans eux, plus rien n'a de sens. " continua-t-il.

Sans Peter, rien n'avait de sens pour lui. Personne ne pouvait le faire sourire comme le faisait son frère, personne ne le rendait heureux comme il le faisait. Sans Peter, Nathan n'était rien.

Peter, semblant comprendre ce que son frère essayait de lui dire, implicitement, se redressa, gêné.

" Il faudrait que tu parles à Claire." dit-il.

Nathan leva les yeux vers lui, surpris par cette remarque si soudaine.

" Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça." répondit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

" Nathan, c'est ta fille !! Ta fille et elle est là ! Tu aurais pu ne jamais la voir !" s'écria Peter.

" Tout comme j'aurais pu ne jamais plus te voir, Peter !!" lui répondit Nathan en se levant brusquement.

Il s'approcha rapidement de son jeune frère qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'avait pas voulu le mettre en colère, surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, mais il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation.

Bien sûr, les mots de Nathan lui réchauffaient le coeur et lui faisaient un énorme plaisir. Mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise, faisant naître en lui un étrange sentiment.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, avant que son frère ne s'énerve vraiment, mais fut surpris de le voir l'attirer à lui dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Une odeur de lavande l'envahit alors et il se sentit perdre pied.

" J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te voir, Pete." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle glissant de sa lobe à na nuque, faisant naître en lui une vague de frissons.

" Nathan..." tenta-t-il de répondre, mais son frère le serra encore plus étroitement.

" Ton corps est redevenu chaud." continua l'autre, semblant soulgé. " Il était si froid, si pâle..."

" Nathan...Je suis désolé. J'aurais du t'écouter, te..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge nouée par de gros sanglots. Il s'accrocha à la chemise de son frère et posa son front sur son torse. Il se sentait pathétique de pleurer ainsi alors qu'il était le seul fautif. Il avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, lorsqu'il venait voir son frère pour se plaindre de ses camarades de classe. Son grand frère avait toujours su le calmer dans ces moments de détresse.

Nathan, qui avait sentit les tremblements de son frère, passa deux doigts sous son menton, pour relever légèrement son visage. Son coeur fit un bond en croisant les yeux pleins de larmes de son frère et il eut l'impression d'être redevenu le gamin de 12 ans qui protégeait son petit frère.

Il se pencha vers lui et, délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur les yeux rougis de son frère, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire étant jeune. Il essuya ensuite les joues rosies du jeune brun, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, puis l'observa quelques secondes.

Etait-il possible qu'un être si pur puisse mourir ? Que ces yeux tant désirés, se ferment à jamais ?

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était à nouveau penché et que lui aussi avait fermé les yeux. Toute pensée concrète s'évapora lorsque ses lèvres croisèrent celles du jeune homme. Son coeur chavira face à la douceur de cette bouche au goût caramélisé.

Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Peter, de peur d'y lire l'incompréhension, la colère et le dégoût auquel il s'attendait.

Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il sentit deux mains glisser autour de son cou, l'attirant vers l'avant pour approfondir ce chaste baisier.

Prenant ça pour une réponse positive, Nathan se laissa aller, caressant ses lèvres de bout des siennes, mordillant la peau jusqu'à la faire rougir, avant de pénétrer, finalement, le délicieux ântre de constituait la bouche de Peter.

Il explora un moment ce nouveau milieu qu'il rêvait de connaître, puis se dégagea, laissant son frère reprendre ses esprits.

Celui-ci, hâletant, se blottit contre lui, à sa grande surprise.

" Je t'aime, Nathen " l'entendit-il murmurer timidement.

Après un moment de surprise, Nathan sourit légèrement, puis, le serrant un peu plus fort, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux, encore trempés.

" Je t'aime aussi, Peter."

* * *

Alors ? C'est pas mieux comme ça? J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus dans ce sens, mais on peut toujours rêverhein!! Peut-être une autre à venir qui sait? A bientôt! 


End file.
